This invention relates generally to operation of flush toilets, and more particularly to a device to automatically manipulate a toilet lid.
There is long standing need to assure that raised toilet lids are closed after flush toilet use. There is also need for a very simple inexpensive and rugged device that will fulfill this need.
It is a major object of the invention to provide such a needed device or apparatus to manipulate and automatically close a toilet lid, in response to lowering of the water level in the toilet tank, as during toilet flushing after toilet use. Basically, the apparatus of the invention comprises:
a) a carrier to be supported on a toilet water tank,
b) structure pivotally supported on that carrier,
c) a pusher associated with said structure positioned to displace said member as the structure pivots, and
d) an actuator associated with said structure and positioned to pivot said structure in response to lowering of the surface level of water in the tank.
Another object of the invention is to provide the carrier in a form configured to fit onto an upper rim portion of the tank. Typically, the carrier may have simple channel shape, to be retained in position by the toilet tank top.
A further object includes provision of the pivoting structure to include a rod that projects crosswise of the channel and has bends to orient rod segments to function as referred to.
An additional object is to locate the pusher between the tank and an upper portion of the raised toilet seat.
As will appear, the pusher may be formed by bent rod segments, sized to be covered by decorative fabric or other attachment.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: